1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for electronic communications. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, and a computer program product for providing virtual vocal dynamics in electronic text communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication is a process by which information is exchanged between or among individuals through a common system of symbols, signs, and behavior. Communication allows people to exchange thoughts or information by one of several methods. For example, auditory means are used, such as speaking or singing, as well as physical means, such as sign language or touch. Another method involves nonverbal means, such as eye contact.
The perceived message is usually a combination of both verbal and nonverbal communication. Verbal communication refers to the words communicated by a person. Nonverbal communication relays the “emotional meaning” we take from other people. Nonverbal communication can be based on a person's facial expressions, body motions, and tone of voice in addition to what the person actually says.
With the advent of electronic text communication, such as electronic mail (e-mail) and instant messaging (IM), the context or nonverbal meaning of communication is often lost because the text message is interpreted based upon the actual text in the absence of nonverbal cues.
Current methods allow users to manually emphasize words. For example, a user may manually bold certain words, manually change the font color, or use all capital letters to provide some distinction from ordinary text and to provide emphasis to the words.